


Collection of Tears On Your Lashes

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Father, Borderline M, Child Abuse, Family Trouble, I don't know their shipping name, I will warn you each chapter, IsshuShipping - Freeform, Kinda Modern AU?, M/M, NxTouya - Freeform, Pokemon yaoi, Preciousmetalshipping, Rating might go up in some chapters, Yaoi, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is a young boy who's always harbored a crush for Silver, his best friend. And the day Silver says he returns Gold's feelings was surely the best in his life. But then Silver starts coming to school with bruises and cuts, and one day he's even limping! Gold's other friends, N & Touya, realize that the red-head could be getting abused. But Silver doesn't want them to get involved. Can they save Silver, or will he forever be in his father's grip of malice and control?</p><p>Rated For-Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Situations, Yaoi (Male/Male), Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Wrong With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold, Touya, Silver and N are hanging out at the park. But then Silver, at the mention of a basketball game that played his favorite team, becomes depressed. The bullies with a leader known as Phoenix only make matters worse. And could the day grow any more dramatic when Silver's father comes to pick him up?
> 
> Warning(s) for this chapter: Just some language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! PreciousMetalShipping! I've noticed a lot,-meaning the vast majority- of PreciousMetalShipping involves Silver as the uke and Gold as the seme. Fan art does as well. So, erm, I don't really know which I should choose. I sort of like feisty and kinda non-uke-like ukes, if that makes any sense, so maybe Silver? I don't know yet. x3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd be using all that money to change the anime and put canon yaoi in it, along with hitting the Hawaiian beaches. And a Disney cruise ship. 
> 
> WARNING(s): Nothing for this chapter, just some language.

Gold sighed contentedly. Just yesterday, his best friend had admitted he had feelings for him, and Gold couldn't be happier. Silver had always been a long-term crush, not just one of those love-at-first-sight types. Ever since Kindergarten, Gold had felt strangely attracted to the red-headed boy. Speaking of him, Silver was near by, talking with N and Touya, who were also a couple.

The group got picked on frequently because of their 'gay-ness', but they were pretty much used to it.

"Gold." Looking up, the black-haired boy saw Silver and grinned, silently urging him to continue. "Let me see your lunch."

Though the request was odd, and somewhat useless, Gold complied and dug his themos bag out of his backpack, handing it to Silver.

"Thanks." The red-head said softly, plopping down next to his friend. Gold noticed that Silver wasn't his usual self. Normally, though he wouldn't be as bubbly as Touya or as quiet as N, he did talk quite a bit when he wanted to. Perhaps he should lighten the mode?

"Hey, did you see the basketball game last night?" Gold asked with a large grin on his face, knowing Silver's favorite team had played and that he'd surely seen it.

The ruby haired boy let out a long sigh before meeting eyes with the other boy. "No." He let out something similar to a wince or whimper before looking up again. "Dad wouldn't let me."

Gold raised his eyebrows in confusion. Silver, though not exactly a walking bunch of kindness (people referred to N and Touya this way. At least, the non-douche bags did), didn't do things he wasn't supposed to do. And if he had, Gold would've definitely known. So what reason was there? The game came on at an hour where even the earliest of sleepers would be able to catch it, so he couldn't have been forced to go to bed early.

It was the whole point, so everyone could watch it.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" asked Touya cheerily as he sat in front of Silver on the plush green grass. N followed suit and sat down in front of Gold.

"Sure." Silver replied quietly, not sounding very interested in the game whatsoever, but he probably just needed cheering up. Yeah, he was just depressed because he didn't see it live.

 

Soon, they were all laughing and giggling at Touya's thoughts on the game. Even the depressed Silver let out a chuckle or two, and Gold had never seen N laugh before, so it was all kinda reassuring. Gold knew N had a cruel father, which became apparent when the green haired boy came to school with occasional injuries.

Despite the so-called-mildness of the situation, Gold couldn't help but wonder if Silver was going through the same thing as N. Luckily though, N's father wasn't home all the time. But Silver's father was.

"Hey losers!" The group of 4 groaned. Oh great, now the bullies were here.

It sucked, especially when no-one was around to stop them. They could fight, but it was the verbal damage that really did it, believe it or not. Gold himself had been reduced to tears by the time he'd gotten home from a day of harsh bullying. N had cut himself, but Touya stopped him which lead to them becoming a couple. Silver only seemed affected by the bullying if they said certain things, but when he got affected, boy did he react.

"What do you all want?" asked SIiver with an annoyed release of breath.

Normally they'd have a bit of relief from the bullies as long as Jamie and James were around. Those two somehow managed to thwart bullies, but it was only because they had 'extreme powers' in charming the opposite sex. Or, the same sex, considering they didn't seem to have a preference.

"You already know." One of the bullies responded with a wide grin on his face. All 4 boys looked up at them, confused. What did they have that the bullies could possibly want?

"Seriously. What is it?" Gold asked this time, getting more annoyed by the second. This group never knew when to quit, and they frequently ended up leaving only when the 4 boys themselves left. It was something similar to stalking.

"Well, there's 4 of us, and 4 of you, right?" The leader-who'd been dubbed with the name Phoenix due to shockingly red and orange hair- said slowly, as if he was explaining the alphabet to some little child.

All 4 of them nodded, agreeing.

"Well, how about we go on a group date?" Another one said with an actual straight face.

"But all 4 of us are already dating someone." Gold pointed out, scooting closer to Silver to prove this and Touya did the same to his boyfriend.

The bullies looked confused for a moment, though it was obviously mock-confusion, then laughed heartily once again.

"Oh, but it would be so fun~" Phoenix sing-songed, clicking his tongue after he spoke. It was then that Gold noticed Silver was having something similar to a panic attack, shaking and sweating violently.

Quickly coming to his assistance as he'd learned this in a medical class, N began rubbing circles on Silver's back before massaging his shoulders. This ended up calming the red-headed boy down and Silver managed to breath out, 'thanks' to N gratefully, to which the green-haired boy just smiled.

"Seriously Phoenix, get lost." Though the others in the grassy area of the park were surprised at Silver's outburst, this only earned a laugh from Phoenix himself and his 'gang' quickly followed his example, forcing themselves to laugh along.

"Oh, is poor little Silver scared?" Phoenix taunted, grin widening when Silver's eye size intensified, though he quickly caught himself and resumed glaring at Phoenix.

"Maybe if you all stopped whoring yourselves, you'd have a life." The orange-and-fire haired boy remarked, quickly scanning their faces for reactions. Touya looked extremely hurt and upset, as did N, while Gold looked angry and surprised. Silver looked...frightened. Like there was something that was going to hurt him.

"Silver, what's wrong?" N asked his friend softly, knowing that a sweating face and clenching fists meant something was causing another panic attack. But what? It couldn't be the bullies, could it?

"I'll tell you what's wrong with him." Phoenix began, a haughty smile already making its way onto his face. But before he could begin saying anything, N cut him off with a rare outburst of the emotion known as anger.

"You've done enough, Phoenix." The green haired boy whispered angrily, narrowing his emerald eyes at the laughing boy in front of him. "He seems unstable, and it's all because of you!"

Though Gold was just as angry as N was, he couldn't help but be confused. Silver had never, ever, shown this type of weakness towards bullies. So why show it now? It seemed more related to his personal life than anything else. He couldn't help let his mind wander once more to the face of Silver's father, Giovanni.

"You don't understand." Phoenix informed N, who had since calmed down, but the flame-haired boy wanted to continue the argument. "What if it isn't because of me?"

N looked at Phoenix quizzically. "I don't...understand." The harmonia murmured to himself, trying to wrap at least one inch of his brain around Phoenix's suggestive sentence.

But Phoenix simply grinned, and with a parting 'fuck you later!', he plodded off, followed by his gang of laughing bastards. When the bullies finally left, the other three boys quickly surrounded Silver worriedly. Especially Gold, who had noted that his boyfriend was still shaking.

"Silver, what's wrong?" asked Gold soothingly, giving his friend a pat on the leg. But the moment he did this, the red-headed boy shrank away in fear, pupils dilated and arms raised in a defensive position.

This surprised everyone. If there was anyone Silver could confine in, it was Gold. But the boy had pushed him away in utter terror, as if Gold was some sort of wild animal trying to kill him.

"I-I'm sorry." Silver spoke finally, head bowed towards the ground.

"You don't have to apologize." Gold said with a sympathy-filled expression. Despite Silver's actions, he hadn't been hurt or offended in the least. He was far to concerned about his friend to even think of himself.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Gold." Silver remarked as he watched his friend remove ice cream from the freezer.

The golden-eyed boy smiled slightly. "Of course."

The guilty feeling returned when Silver saw the partial smile on Gold's face. Was the raven-haired boy hurt by his earlier actions?

"Silver, look, I've got strawberry!" Gold's voice interrupted Silver's sad thoughts by cheerfully sliding a bowl full of ice cream towards his friend, who smiled broadly as he accept his favorite flavor.

Now, at this point, Silver knew that staying over at Gold's house would get him in trouble. But lately, he hadn't been able to see any of his friends, especially Gold. Thankfully his father knew nothing of their relationship. Or so he hoped, that is.

A knock at the door broke the train of thought.

Silver glanced at Gold, trying to mask the worry on his face. What if it was his father? Well, of course it wasn't. His father was too much of a busy man to supposedly visit such a 'lowlife' household.

Standing up, Gold marched over to the door and swung it open, revealing a middle-aged man Silver recognized as his butler.

"Reginald?" Silver asked aloud, obviously confused by the appearance of his normally-working at this hour butler. It was a weekend and the red-head had thought he was supposed to be able to do whatever he wanted. Besides, the school was still being fixed, so it'd be closed for awhile anyway.

"My lord, your father wishes to speak with you." Reginald announced, face completely blank and unreadable, though Silver knew this was an act. His butler was a kind man, not an emotionless one.

Confused, both Silver & Gold stuck their heads out of the door way. There was a black limo, and within it sat another figure, whom Silver knew was his father. But since when did his father care where he was, so long as it wasn't a relationship?

"Say goodbye to..." Reginald paused, looking at Gold for confirmation of his title.

"Gold, sir." The boy responded with a cheerful grin, though it was slightly forced. Silver couldn't just leave with his father! Who knows what he might do!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a cliffy (some what) but I'll update this soon. See y'all later!
> 
>  
> 
> Please request fanfictions below!~Anna Destiny (Anna is my first name, Destiny is my middle name. You can call me which ever one you'd like.)


	2. My 'Dear' Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold manages to sneak in the trunk-thanks to the assistance of Silver's butler-of the limo that Silver and his father are riding in. But what happens when he hears sounds that can be recognized as...flesh against flesh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is inspired by a fanfiction I read a little while ago. It was about Gold and Black being two separate people and they both loved Silver. It was really awesome! If anyone asks I'll try to get the name, though I think it was something like 'Good as Gold, Dark as Black'. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't. All I own is fan art and stuff.

"Thanks, I'll be in the car in a sec."

 

My heart sunk when I heard Silver say that. Was he kidding?! His father and him in the same car wouldn't work at all, especially if he'd just been spotted over at my house. His dad would have a bitch fit! I couldn't help but snicker at my own thoughts, but now wasn't really the time.

Silver was in trouble, and I'd have to save him.

Later, I could rub it in his face that he was the damsel in distress, but right now things were far to serious. Peaking over Reginald's shoulder, I spotted Silver's dad-who's name was apparently Giovanni-sitting in the car. Due to the tinted glass, I couldn't see his facial expression.

I glanced over at Silver, and he, for once, looked nervous. Hands clammy, sweating. Things Silver never, ever did, he was doing now. And it was because of his father.

"Psst."

I heard a whispering noise and turned my head towards Reginald, Silver's butler. He was beckoning me to his side. Silver didn't seem to notice, so I quickly ran over to him. He gestured again, but this time while walking, which meant I was supposed to follow him.

When he stopped walking, I found myself in front of the limo's trunk, which was rather large.

"Get inside." He instructed, raising the hood up higher so I could see better. He sent me a wink, to which I winked back in response.

This butler was freaking awesome! It was great of him to help me save Silver, though all of his servants probably acted this way. I didn't blame them. Despite Silver's tough attitude, he really is only a kid. I snarled to myself. His father sure doesn't agree with that, considering the cruelness he uses towards Silver.

As the trunk was shut, I felt a little bit nervous. I wasn't claustrophobic or anything, but being locked in the back trunk of a random limo was slightly scary.

I heard the sound of a shutting door and winced. Poor Silver actually had to ride with his father. Normally, I didn't sympathize much. But if Giovanni was cold enough to make Silver act this way, and become this nervous, he must be a force to be reckoned with.

All of a sudden, I heard faint noises. They were talking. I pressed my ear to the interior of the trunk, straining them in order to hear what was being said.

"Who's house was that?" Mmm, that was Giovanni, his father.

"A friend of mine's." That was Silver.

"And who gave you permission to go there?"

"Myself."

My breath hitched. Silver sure was cocky. I hoped that wouldn't get him in trouble, but I had a feeling that I was wrong.

"And since when, pray tell, do you have authority over anything?"

"Since this morning."

Here I would've laughed, but knowing the seriousness of the situation, I kept my mouth shut. Silver was walking on cracked ice here. There wasn't any way he was going to get away with this unscathed.

And that's when I heard it.

Flesh against flesh, fist against cheek, whatever you want to call it.

His father had actually _hit_ him.

I growled, trying to control my emotions, but it didn't work. I found myself snarling louder and louder, until I realized where I was and shut my mouth. I couldn't help becoming this angry. Abuse had always set off a living time bomb in me. A friend of mine had died because of it and I wouldn't stand for it one little bit.

My thoughts were broken when I heard Silver wince. My heart softened at the display of pain. Silver rarely made such a sound, and to hear it was actually somewhat comforting, knowing that he could let his pain out once and awhile.

But this didn't take away from the pure hatred I was feeling towards Giovanni. On the contrary; it spiked it, sending it me into borderline rage.

"What do you say for disobeying me, my demonic angel?"

My eyes widened. What had Giovanni just called Silver?! A demonic angel?!! My fists curled up. The nerve of this guy was snapping my own nerves.

"I'll never, apologize to _you_." Silver said it so hatefully, it sent a shiver down my spine. He really despised his father.

But wait...If Silver was this defiant and solid in person towards his dad, why did he act so afraid of him everywhere else? Was there something he did at home that he did nowhere else? That had to be it, or else Silver would be in a world of pain right then.

"Hmm, always so defiant and brave."

"Get away from me!"

My heart leaped out of my chest. What was he doing?! At that moment, I whimsically wished I had X-Ray version of some sort so I could see what harm Giovanni was inflicting on his son.

* * *

An hour later, Gold woke up, still in the trunk of the limo. His head shot up, startled by how long he'd slept. Silver. He needed to find Silver, and talk to him (A/N: This sounds like some RPG game, doesn't it?).

Poking his head cautiously out of the trunk, he fell out of it in surprise when he heard a girlish chuckle come from his left. Turning his head, he saw a girl dressed in a maid's uniform, watching him curiously.

Gold gulped, but the girl shook her head and made her way closer.

"I'm Anna, no need to fear me." She said reassuringly, bending down in order to make sure Gold was OK.

The black-haired trainer quickly shot up from the ground and took a few steps back, though it wasn't to get away from Anna. He just wanted some space.

"Anna, where is Silver's room?" Gold asked her bluntly, not afraid of the possible rejection he'd receive.

To his surprise, Anna pointed to a window not far away from the trees at the back of the mansion. She was actually...relenting? As in, letting a total stranger go into Silver's room? Hadn't she heard of kidnapping?!

"Please, help him, Gold." The jet-black haired girl pleaded before running off, presumably back into the mansion.

Gold blinked, surprised that she'd known his name. Perhaps all of the servants knew about the relationship he and Silver had. Other than that, there was no reason to trust him. Smiling to himself, the blackette rushed towards the window, eager to see Silver.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, suckish chapter. But I've got a lot more to update, so you're gonna have to deal with it, sorry. ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> Request fanfictions down below! I don't bite! Unless you're a flamer. He he he he.


	3. Scars Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold finds Silver, but is stunned by what his father is doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh hehehe. If it wasn't for Mbalice14's comment, I probably wouldn't have updated this for a couple more days. *sheepishly grins*
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Harmoniashipping just might be canon...>:) I'd also have N, Red, and Silver locked in my closet. 
> 
> This chappie is dedicated to the lovely Mbalice14, who is my current motivator and first commentor. c: Also, this will be short. I warned you!

"What...!"

Gold was disgusted, yet awed (not in an admiring sort of way), by what he was watching transpire.

Giovanni was beating his son...with a metal whip?!

Angered beyond his breaking point, Gold rushed made to enter Silver's room completely, but a maid stopped him.

"You'll be hurt." She whispered reluctantly, obviously wanting to help the in-pain boy herself.

Gold nodded, but it was more of a 'thanks, I didn't know that' than acknowledgement. He needed to save Silver, no matter what the cost. At this right, the crimson haired boy himself could perish.

And Gold would never rid himself of the cowardly feeling that it was his fault.

"Beg me to stop." Both the maid and the young trainer turned their heads in surprise, focusing their attention back on Silver instead of each other. Had Giovanni actually just said that?

"Never." Silver said spitefully, silently begging his father for him to do his worst. He'd never relent. No matter how many beatings he'd get, he would not stop being defiant.

Giovanni only laughed, raising the brutal weapon once more, much to Gold and the maid's horror. How could he be so cruel to just one boy?!

"We have to help him..." The woman next to Gold whispered sadly, feeling motherly and pained for Silver. He'd gone through so much; why did this horrid man have to add to it?!!

Gold nodded his head rapidly, agreeing.

"I'll go round up some of my fellow servants." The lady said, bending down to hand Gold something. "See you, and good luck!" With that, she ran off, holding her skirts so she could run quicker.

Nodding his head, the black haired boy studied what the woman had given him.

A map?

What could this lead to?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to update my other stories, and I have to do a BUNCH of Spring Cleaning. So! That is why this is so short. Don't feel left out, because every story I update today will have a short chappie.
> 
>  
> 
> Request fanfiction down below!


	4. Colors Don't Always Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the map the servant girl gave him, Gold discovers a secret room. But it isn't one you'd find in fairy tales or happily-ever-afters.
> 
> It's one you'd find in a horror movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this! I've been so busy...first, I had to clean, then this site went down, then I had a tornado where I live (;_; even though I'm used to it, it's still scary as hell), then my cousin passed away (I didn't know him very well but he was a nice guy :c), and I had to go out of town.
> 
> Which brings us to the present day. xD
> 
> Enjoy!

Gold tried to focus on reading the map the servant had given him, but Silver's occasional cries of pain coming from the room in front of him caused him to wince and become distracted.

"Don't worry, Silver," Gold silently promised, "I'll help you."

Quietly, the boy crept away from the door, moving faster when Silver's cries increased. Though the red haired boy was in obvious pain, never once did he yell for his father to stop, nor did he call for help.

 _He's strong._ Gold thought enviously. If that was him, he'd be squealing like a baby for its mother.

The map seemed to be leading him to the the more..remote part of the mansion. There weren't any servants, and it was dark, quiet, and eery, reminding Gold of the haunted house at the local amusement park.

"This isn't freaky at all..." The black haired boy mumbled sarcastically to himself, grimacing when the wood began creaking under his light footsteps. It only added to the 'haunted house' feel.

"This room, eh?" Gold spoke aloud once more --presumably to relieve the tension that hung due to all the cobwebs and creaking -- as he reached a large, wooden door that had odd carvings in it.

But what sparkled Gold's interested, was the fact that it had a 'employees only' sign on it.

"What type of employees does Silver's dad freaking have?!" Gold said in slight shock at the trails of blood that led from the door to a certain point in the hallway. It was like a haunted house...

Only far too realistic.

 Gulping, the amber eyed boy gently pushed the door open, nearly jumping when it creaked rather loudly. Thankfully, no bats flew out of it and no giant spiders attempted to eat him alive, so Gold continued onwards.

Much to his gratefulness, there weren't any skeletons, or bones. But the stench of blood was steadily rising, and it was making Gold both sick and worried. Just what was the room he was going into?

Finally, after many grueling minutes, he arrived at another door. This one had a pool of blood in front of it. But the frightening  thing was, it wasn't yet dried. It was fresh, bright, and clung to his shoes.

Gold stepped over the puddle in disgust and shoved the door open as he did so.

It hit the wall harshly, but Gold didn't notice, nor would he have cared if he had.

The boy gasped in surprise, disgust, and fear.

The room was full of torture items, such as 'screw shoes' as Gold called them. They were shoes you'd place on someone else's feet and you'd turn a knob. There were screws within the shoe, and as you could guess, they'd squeeze the person who was wearing the shoe's feet until the torturer was satisfied.

Gold shuddered, wondering just how many people had been carried, dragged, or limped out of this room with mangled feet. Next, he found  a 'classic': a torture chair from Medieval times.

"But why is this all here?" Gold wondered aloud, avoiding yet another puddle of blood.

"I'd _love_ to answer your question, my boy."

Gold whipped around at the new voice and was stunned to see Silver's father, Giovanni, standing there with a stomach dropping smile on his face. Next to him was a weak, but non-relenting, Silver.

Silver's grey blue eyes widened at the sight of Gold, and the latter's amber eyes did the same. They both surprised to see each other, Silver more so, of course. Giovanni smiled when he noticed the two looking at each other with wide eyes.

"So, you know each other?" Giovanni asked, despite the fact that he already knew the answer. He grinned sickeningly. "Isn't that sweet? My little boy has a friend."

"Don't.touch.him." Silver growled, though he couldn't do anything to stop his father from doing so, due to his extensive injuries.

Gold stood up straight and raised his fists, "Better me than you, Silver."

The redhead's eyes lit up with both surprise and slightly joy. The latter emotion, Gold didn't understand, but his heart did and it beat faster. Then, Gold understood. Silver was pleased because someone cared for him.

"Well, I hate to be such a downer..." Giovanni looked at his watch sarcastically. "But it's time for torture time between me and my child."

Gold's eyes narrowed.

"Not when I'm around."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN
> 
>  
> 
> ;_; Sorry for the suckish chapter.
> 
> Request stuff down below, and I'll hopefully furfill your request~


End file.
